Truths and Roses
by alittlebitwarped
Summary: Different spin on Twilight, Emmett is the one without a mate and Rosalie is our 'Bella' character. Contains Rape, but not too graphic. Lemons later. "Truths and roses have thorns about them." Henry David Thoreau
1. Rosalie Hale

**This story is very different from my other stories. If you want to read something light and funny, I would suggest one of those. **

**Summary: Rosalie Hale is adopted by Royce and Keri King at age 7 after losing both of her parents in a freak accident. Keri and Royce start to have marriage problems when Rose is 12 and then Keri leaves Royce when Rose turns 13. That's when Royce becomes abusive. Now Rose is 17 and is in her senior year in Forks when a new family moves in...The Munsters! Haha...no not really...it's the Cullens...anyways. This is a new kind of Twilight staring Rosalie and Emmett. Read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett...or Rose...or Alice or Jasper or Bella or Carlisle or Esme...**

**but I do own Edward...**

**It's true I really do!**

**No I don't, I am lying again. I own nothing, but this very long, rambling disclaimer. :( **

**oooohh! RIP Heath Ledger...I just saw Batman...and it made me think about Heath :(**

"You know I don't like hurting you Rosie," Royce said to me, as he picked me up from the floor and carried me upstairs.

He laid me on his bead and started to undress me. Normally I would cringe away from his touch or try to hide myself, but any will I had left was downstairs, on the floor, where Royce had beaten it out of me.

My eyes were closed, and I was completely nude. I felt the bed shift, and Royce (who was also naked) crawled in next to me.

"On your hands and knees," he commanded.

I winced.

"Please Royce, not tonight," I whispered.

"I said, on your hands and knees," he repeated more forcefully.

I reluctantly got on my hands and knees. My whole body hurt, it felt like I was on fire. Every joint moaned in protest as I felt Royce come behind me.

"Spread your legs."

I spread my legs further apart, and Royce gently rubbed my sides.

"See, that's a girl. Do what I say and there is no need to get hurt."

What lies, I thought, as he slammed into me. I always did what he said, and I always got hurt.

He quickly finished and collapsed next to me. He pulled me into an embrace and pushed my head down on his chest. Some might think we were lovers, the way he was holding me and stroking my hair. Ha, this man was supposed to be my father, but last time I checked, fathers didn't fuck their daughters.

"You know I love you, right?" Royce asked as he rubbed my back.

"Yes, I know."

"Alright precious, go to sleep."

And with that, I fell into a light troubled sleep.

I woke up at 7 to get ready for school. I got dressed and put on my make up, which took forever today, seeing as Royce had made a pretty nasty bruise on the side of my face. I ran out of the house and to my baby. A red M3 convertible. Royce was really well off, and he had no problem showering me with expensive gifts. I think that was his way of paying me for the sex or something. I hopped in and sped to Forks High.

When I got there, there was a shiny new Volvo in the parking lot. There were supposed to be some new kids coming to school, but I thought they were supposed to be here next week. Oh well. I got out of my car and headed to the front court yard where me and friends hung out before school, weather permitting. That's when I saw them, five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There was a short, pixie like girl attached to the arm of a lanky, yet muscular blonde. Next to them was a boy with messy copper hair. He had a very pretty brunette leaning on his shoulder. Lastly, there was a guy who looked like he could tear me limb from limb. He had incredible muscles, curly brown hair, and a boyish like aura to him. He was absolutely breath taking.

I was brought out of my thought when Lauren came running up to me.

"Hey Rose!" she said "Did you see the new kids?"

Well no shit Sherlock there right in front of us. God, Lauren was a ditz.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Aren't they gorgeous?" she gushed.

"Eh, they are ok I guess."

I'm not going to lie, I was very intimidated by their utter beauty. I was the most beautiful girl at school. I may have lost everything thing I had, parents, my virginity, hell even my sanity, but I had my looks, and those new kids weren't going to take that away from me.

"Just ok?!" Lauren seemed appalled.

"Whatever Lauren, get over them, they aren't that great."

"What ever Rose."

And with that Lauren marched away to see my other skanky friend Jessica.

I walked over to a bench, and sat down. I pulled out my math book and started to do the homework I didn't get to do last night. I was just finishing my first problem when the hunky new kid popped a seat on the bench next to me. I visibly tensed at his presence. I looked over to him and he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen."

"That's nice," I replied coldly, ignoring his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked, with a big goofy smile still plastered on his face.

God, could this boy not take a hint.

"Rosalie."

"Rosalie," he said, trying out my name.

It sounded so beautiful coming from those soft lips of his and- dear lord stop it.

"I'm new," Emmett stated, almost sounding like a small child.

"Thank you captain obvious," I replied curtly.

Instead of getting mad, Emmett just let out a booming laugh. He was beautiful when he laughed.

"I have to go," I said.

I gathered my books and walked to my first class as fast as possible, before I fell even more in love with Emmett Cullen.

**Please review. I haven't written anything like this so I am wary if I should continue. Let me know!**

**Huggles, **

**Kat**


	2. Emmett Cullen

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Hopefully I get a better response with this chapter. Enjoy.**

First and second hour passed by rather quickly. I was happy to see that I had none of the Cullens in those classes. However, next hour, I wasn't so lucky.

I walked into Chemistry and saw Emmett talking to the teacher.

"Welcome Emmett I hope you are having a good first day here," Mr. Cook said.

"Yes sir, It's been great," Emmett replied, with his signature goofy grin.

"Alright Mr. Cullen, you can be lab partners with…ah, yes you can be with Rosalie Hale."

I froze in my seat. My life is really turning out to be some big cosmic joke. I swear to God, there is some higher power who just loves watching me squirm.

"So we meet again, Rose," Emmett said, as he sat down next to me.

I moved my chair to the opposite end of the table.

"It's Rosalie, not Rose."

His face fell a bit and he turned towards the front of the room where Mr. Cook was explaining today's lab. I felt kind of bad for being a bitch, but I couldn't let this boy get too close. If there is one thing Royce has ever taught me, it's that men cannot be trusted. All they want is to be in control and hurt you. And even if by some far stretch, this Emmett Cullen was a good guy, I would just hurt him by dragging him into my dysfunctional life, and I don't think I could live with myself if I did. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Mr. Cook was done talking and we were supposed to be working.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention…bad move. I immediately flinched away from him, and sent him a death glare.

"Don't touch me," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Whatever, come on, let's get this lab over with."

We walked over to where there was more lab tables set up, these ones were attached to gas lines and had water faucets right next to them.

We quickly set up the Bunsen burner and started to boil some water. In a few minutes we had the water boiling and I went to take it off the burner, but somehow I lost my grip on the beaker and the scalding hot water poured onto my arm, burning me through my long sleeve shirt. I winced at the pain, but didn't scream or make any noise.

"Oh my God Rosalie, are you ok?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied.

I was in quite a lot of pain, but I didn't want him to see it.

"Roll up your sleeve, I want to look at your arm," Emmett said.

"No," I said a little to quickly "I mean, no, I am fine Emmett. Just drop it."

"I am not going to drop it. Boiling water just fell on your arm, you are not ok."

I couldn't let him see my arm. It was covered in nasty looking bruises from last night.

"No Emmett. I told you I am fine jus-"

I was cut off, as Emmett grabbed my arm and pushed up my sleeve. I heard him quietly gasp as he saw the damage Royce had left.

"Rosalie, what happened?" he asked gently.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and pushed down my sleeve.

"You know what Emmett, just fuck off."

I felt so bad for saying that to him but I couldn't let him know the truth. It wasn't helping either that he had a look on his face like someone had just ran over his puppy. I quickly walked away from him and asked Mr. Cook if I could go to the nurse's office. He told me I could so I gathered my stuff and left to go sit in my car for the remainder of hour.

* * *

I walked into the Cafeteria and bought an apple and a diet coke for lunch. Royce didn't like me to eat much. 'Wouldn't want you getting fat and ruining that perfect figure', he would always tell me.

I took a seat at an empty table and started to work on finishing the math that I should have got done this morning. I was just opening my book when I was interrupted by none other than the Cullen kids. They must have a thing for bugging me when I am trying to do math.

"Can we sit?" asked the pixie.

"Whatever," I sighed.

They all took seats, the pixie sat on my left and Emmett sat on my right…go figure. I decided that I would ignore them as much as possible, and focus on my homework.

"I'm Alice," the sprite tells me "And this is Jasper, Bella, Edward, and you have already met Emmett."

I don't respond.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Rosalie."

All of lunch went this way. Alice and Emmett would try to initiate conversation, and I would reply with one or two word answers.

When lunch ended Emmett pulled me aside.

"Rosalie, I know we just met and everything but…uh…well, I really like you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

He looked at me with those big golden eyes and he redefined the 'puppy dog stare'.

I sighed, "Look Emmett, I would really like to but I don't know if it is the best idea, It's just-"

"Please Rose," he begged.

"Ok Emmett. When do you want to go out?"

Wait, hold on, did I just say yes?! I think somewhere in this conversation, my personal 'edit' got turned off.

"How 'bout tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I can pick you up at 6."

"Wait no."

There was no way I was going to let him come to the house with Royce there.

"How about we just meet up here at school at 6, then leave from here?" I suggested.

"Uh, I guess that would work."

"Alright, well I will see you then Emmett," I said as I rushed to make it to 4th hour on time.

**There you go, chapter 2. The next chapter will be their date...ooohhh! lol. Please review...it makes me update faster, and boosts my ego lol. **

**Always and forever yours,**

**Kat**


	3. Damaged Goods

**This chapter took a long time to write, but I am very pleased with it. Enjoy.**

I drive right home after school. I wanted to be sure to have enough time to get ready for our..."date". Just thinking that word felt like taboo. I was never allowed to date. Royce was a very selfish man...in more ways than one.

When I got home, Royce was sitting on the couch with his friend James, drinking a beer.

"Hey Rose," Royce greeted as I walked in.

James just winked suggestively at me.

"Hey Royce, uh, I was wondering if I could go over to Jessica's tonight, we have a project for english that's due tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," Royce grunted.

He never let me go out often, but he did let me go out. I guess he wanted to keep up appearances.

With that taken care of I went up to my room to try to finish my home work before tonight. I opened my pre calculus book and started to work. I was about 4 problems in when my door opened. James stood in the threshold with a wicked smirk planted on his face.

"Did you need something, James?" I asked, trying my best to be civil.

James didn't say anything. He just closed my door and sauntered over to my desk where I was working. I felt him behind me, his hands began to massage my shoulders. He bent down and I could feel his lips at my ear.

"Just you," he whispered.

I shuddered.

"Aww, come on Rose, you know you like me more than Royce."

It was true. I didn't like being forced to have sex with either of these men, but when it came down to it, I would rather it be James. At least he wasn't supposed to be my father figure. And James never left me with any bruises, in a sickening sort of way, he was much more tender.

"Please James," I started.

"No Rose, I am going to get what I came here for."

With that being said, James yanked me from my chair, and spun me around so my back was against his chest. I struggled against his grasp. You would think that after this happening so long I would just become submissive, but no, I never gave in with out some sort of fight.

"Shh shh shh," James cooed "You know this fighting only makes it harder, pet."

I hated the way he called me 'pet', as if I was some kind of animal or something. This only made me pull against his grip more.

"You know, I can always tie you up, if need be," he threatened.

This made me stop thrashing immediately. More than anything, I hated being tied up.

"Good girl."

James carried me over to my bed and laid me down. I turned my head away from him as he got started. I looked out the window, as silent tears rolled down my face, and waited for this nightmare to end.

* * *

When James was done with me, I rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:30.

"Fuck," I hissed.

I ran around my room like a madwoman, leaving a maelstrom of clothes in my wake.

When I was ready to go, I looked at the clock again. 5:57.

"Damn."

I ran out the door, and to my car. If I drove at about 60 mph, I could be to school in 5 minutes. With that set in mind, I pulled out onto my street and sped off towards the school. When I pulled into the school parking lot I saw the single most adorable thing ever, Emmett Cullen, fidgeting next to a jeep, holding a fuschia gerber daisy. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his fore arms, and the first couple buttons undone. He smiled brightly as I pulled up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said, getting out of my car.

"That's ok. Here, this is for you," he said, handing the daisy to me.

"Thank you Emmett, that is really sweet."

I opened my car and stuck the flower in a bottle of water I had in there.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

I climbed into his jeep and we headed off towards the Indian Rez, La Push.

"So what did you do this afternoon?" Emmett asked casually.

Wow. Bad question buddy. Oh, well I worked on pre calc, fucked my 'dad's' close friend, and got ready for our date, and you?

"Uh, just worked on pre calc, and english, how about you?"

"Well I was just getting everything ready for tonight, that is until Alice decided I was incapable of dressing myself and dragged me up to her room for a wardrobe make over."

"Well you look very nice, Emmett, Alice did a good job," I laughed.

"Not as nice as you," Emmett whispered.

I blushed and looked down at my hands. We were silent for a moment until my curiosity got the better of me.

"What did you mean when you said you had to get everything ready?" I asked.

Emmett just smiled at me, giving me no answer. I huffed and looked out the window. From what I could tell, we were in La Push now. I felt the jeep come to a stop, and I noticed we were at the beach. I was completely empty, which didn't surprise me, It was only about 50 degrees out.

Emmett go out of the jeep and I followed. He went to the trunk and pulled out some blankets and a picnic basket. Aww, he was taking me on a picnic. He truly was the sweetest guy I had ever met...which I guess isn't saying much, seeing as all the guys I know are scum. But there is something about him, something I can't even begin to explain. I feel so at ease when I am around him, and even though I haven't even known him 24 hours, I got this vibe that he could never hurt me. God, I sound like some love sick girl from a romance novel. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Emmett's hand extend towards mine. Trembling, I took his hand in mine, and he smiled, as we walked hand in hand towards the beach.

Emmett spread out a blanket for us to sit on, and opened the basket. From the basket he pulled out an expensive looking candelabra. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight as he lit it.

"Emmett, won't your mother be mad you brought that out here?" I asked.

"Nah," he shrugged "We have plenty of priceless heirlooms at home, she won't miss one,"

I had to laugh at his nonchalant-ness. Gosh, this boy was making me laugh a lot tonight.

"Now, a dinner fit for a king, made by hand, by yours truly," he announced as he pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches wrapped in wax paper, followed by an apple, chocolate milk, and brownies, for dessert.

"Wow, you are quite the chef, Mr. Cullen," I said, taking a bit of my sandwhich "did you do this all by yourself?"

"Well Esme made the brownies, I am not allowed to use the oven anymore," he said, as he smiled sheepishly.

"Why can't you use the oven?"

"Well..." he started.

Emmett launched into an incredible tale of why he nor any of his brothers are allowed to use the oven, microwave, stove, or grill.

"...so you see if Edward and Jasper would have remembered that Esme had bought a European oven, then we would have known that 350 degrees celcius was too hot for marshmellows."

His story had me reeling in laughter. I don't think I have laughed this much since...well ever. I finished my food but I noticed that Emmett hadn't touched any.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked.

"Oh, uh...welll, yeah, I'm not that hungry."

"Ok," I shrugged.

"So, Rose what's your family like?"

Oh god.

"Oh, well both my parents were killed in a freak accident when I was 6," I stated emotionlessly.

Emmett's face fell completely.

"Oh god Rose, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I don't really remember them that well anyway."

LIE. I remember everything about my parents. I remember the way my mother sang me to sleep every night. Hushaby Mountain was the lullaby she sang. I remember the way my father would come home everyday from work and twirl me around and ask about my day.

"So who do you live with now?"

"Royce and Keri King adopted me, but Keri left Royce when I was 13, so now it's just Royce and me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

Wow, tonight's conversation was riddled with lies.

"Do you want to go on a walk, Rose?" Emmett asked, easing the tension.

"Sure," I smiled.

We both slipped off our shoes and walked up to where the water's edge. I gasped as the freezing water licked my toes. Emmett just chuckled. Emmett turned his body toward mine. His hand reached out and cupped my face. I should be freaking out right now. I mean isn't that what rape victims are supposed to do, freak out when men try to touch them? Instead I leaned into his touch, as he looked on me with loving eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes. I think he took this as a sign to make his move because I soon felt his cold lips on mine. I tensed up at the shock of it all, but then relaxed and gently kissed back. I felt and arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me in close. Reluctantly I broke the kiss because I needed air. I pulled back, but Emmett's lips still lingered, placing soft loving kisses along my jaw. I kissed him once more, lightly on the lips and then wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed in contentment. This was the first time since my parents died that I felt safe.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Rosalie," Emmett whispered.

I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," I whispered back.

I couldn't believe I was falling so fast. Putting all of my trust into this one man. But hell, what do I have to lose. I mean my life already sucks so why not just go all in and hope I have a winning hand.

Emmett and I walked back over to the blanket and laid down. It was getting colder so Emmett used another blanket to wrap around me. We laid in each other's arms looking at the stars for what seemed like forever.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

Emmett sighed sadly, "Can you please tell me where you got those bruises?"

I tensed in his arms.

"God Emmett, can you just drop it? I am a very clumsy person, I get bruises all the time," I replied defensively.

"Rose, people don't get bruises in the shape of handprints by running into things."

"Look Emmett, just leave it alone ok? What time is it?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"11:30."

"Shit, I gotta get home."

Royce was gonna kill me, hopefully he was passed out or asleep. I quickly scurried around, gathering my shoes and helping with the blanket.

"Is your M3 turning into a pumpkin or something at midnight," Emmett teases.

No, but my evil step father will beat the shit out of me if he finds out I was on a date with you.

We walked to his car and he started driving towards the school. We got there in about 15 minutes. He got out of his car and opened my car door for me. He really was the perfect gentleman.

"I had a wonderful time with you Rose."

"Me too."

I put my arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered.

"Be safe," he told me.

I just smiled and got into my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and sped off towards home.

When I got there, the living room light was off so I took this as a sign that Royce went to bed. I quietly made my way into the house, Emmett's flower in hand. I tiptoed into the living room, and gasped when I saw Royce, sitting perfectly still on the sofa.

"Royce, you gave me a fright," I said, as I caught my breath.

Royce just glared at me.

"Well, I'm going up to bed," I announced.

I turned to make my way up the stairs when Royce finally spoke.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, at Jessica's," I replied evenly.

"Really? And does Jessica normally give all of her guests flowers?"

"Uh, well her mom had them growing in her garden and I said they were pretty and then she said I could have one."

Royce back handed me across the face, and I fell to the ground from the sheer force.

"You lying little slut. I called Jessica's house. So where did you really go? And don't you try to lie to me, because I will find out."

"A date," I said, barely above a whisper.

Royce pulled me up to his face by my hair.

"What did you say?" he seathed.

"A date," I said again, tears rolling down my cheeks.

His face began to turn read with rage.

"You pathetic little whore! Don't I give you enough? Besides, what kind of guy would want to go out with a slut like you? Huh? Your just a tainted little piece of shit."

With that said, Royce drug me by the hair to the closet under the stairs.

"NO! Please Royce, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I pleaded onto deaf ears.

When I was younger, I would have nightmares about my parents, and I would scream and wake Royce up. He always dragged me down to the closet and put me in it for long amounts of time. Sitting in the pitch black.

Royce ignored me and threw me into the closet and locked the door. I began to sob uncontrollably, wishing with all my heart that Emmett was here. But even if he was Royce was right, he wouldn't want me. I was damaged goods.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**1) There are no wolves in this story, so that's why Emmett could go to La Push**

**2) The whole oven story is this...The Cullen boys were reading the guiness book of world records and they wanted to break one, so they thought they could make the worlds biggest s'more.**

**Please review! Every time you don't review, Emmett dies a little inside...so for Emmett's sake please review! :)**

**Way too much love,**

**Kat**


	4. Possession

**Not a ton of action in this chapter, but there is a lot of character devlopment that is vital. **

**NOTE: The Cullens are vamps but there are no wolves. **

**Rose's POV**

I sat alone in the pitch darkness for God knows how long. It could have been hours, days, weeks, all I knew was that I really needed to pee, and I was starving.

Abruptly the door was opened, and light flooded the small room. Royce stood in the doorway, and beckoned my out of my cupboard. I stood up and staggered out into the light. My legs were stiff and wobbly from being in the fetal position for hours on end.

Once I was out, I stood in front of Royce with my head down, memorizing the patterns in the wood on the floor.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Royce asked me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He then grabbed my chin forcefully and pulled my face up, so I was looking directly into his ice cold eyes.

"I didn't here you," he hissed.

"I'm sorry," I said, louder, with more conviction.

"You know how I feel about other men touching you, Rosie," he reminded.

"You let James touch me," I spat back at him.

Not a smart move.

He backhanded me and I was thrown against the wall with sheer force of the blow.

"James is a good friend, and I trust him with my…possessions."

He ran his hand along my cheek where he had hit me. It sickened me the way he thought of me. A possession. I was nothing more than a lifeless doll that he played with, then shared with his disgusting friends.

* * *

I couldn't go to school the next day. The bruise on my face was too gruesome to cover up. So I sat in my room all day, working ahead in my classes and thinking about Emmett. Mundane things really, like what would he be wearing today, or what was he going to eat for lunch.

After a whole day of mindless brooding I decided that no matter what I had to go to school tomorrow. I just had to see his face. Even if I wasn't allowed to date him, we could still be friends at school right. I mean, how would Royce know?

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

When I got to school the night after our date I didn't see Rosalie's M3 anywhere. My siblings and I hung out in the courtyard and they talked, while I scouted the parking lot for any signs of Rose.

About 10 minutes before the bell was to ring I started getting frustrated.

"Where is she?" I sighed.

"Chill out bro," Jasper said "She probably is just running late."

"Yeah, maybe."

"She probably is doing her hair or something, her thoughts were so vain yesterday," Edward remarked.

"I know, she seemed like a complete bitch," Alice added.

"Shut up, you guys don't even know her," I yelled, attracting attention from other nearby students.

"Well we would know more If you would have told us more about your 'date'," Alice mocked.

"It's personal, besides, I don't kiss and tell," I retorted smugly.

"You kissed her?!" Alice screeched.

"Aw, Em, I am happy for you," Bella said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Edward just glared at her. He wasn't fond of me falling for a human, but Bella on the other hand was more accepting. Bella…she's really the angel of mercy in our family.

The five minute warning bell rang, and our family began to disperse. Alice yelled at me and told me, 'I must spill' at lunch before skipping off to her first hour.

Just as Edward was about to stalk off I pulled him aside.

"Edward, Jazz, wait," I started.

They turned around and looked at me.

"Were going to be late," Jasper said.

"I know I know, but I really need to talk to you guys, please skip first hour with me?" I pleaded.

"Sure," Jasper said.

"Whatever," Edward huffed.

"Great, lets go into the woods."

With that we sprinted behind the school and into the surrounding woods. After we were about a mile in I stopped. I took a seat on a fallen tree, and Edward and Jasper sat on two boulders across from me. They both looked at me expectantly. I didn't know where to start. I knew I could talk to my brothers about anything, but this was so new to me. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't talk to them about this. Especially Edward. I felt like a jerk for making them skip and dragging them all the way out here but I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry guys, I thought I could talk about it, but I can't, not now, not here."

They just stared at me. Jasper's eyes were full of compassion and understanding, but Edward looked royally pissed.

"So you drug us out here for nothing?" he asked.

I let my head fall in shame. I couldn't even talk to my own brothers, I was such a coward.

"I'm sorry Ed."

He turned to leave, but I caught him before he took off.

"Wait, Edward."

He turned around and looked at me.

"If Rose comes into to school today, watch her mind for me, let me know if anything's off ok?"

He shrugged his shoulders and took off, leaving Jasper and I alone in the forest.

"You know Emmett, we will be here next time you need to talk," Jasper reminded me.

"Yeah, thanks brother. I think I am just going to go home for the day, see you around."

With that, I took off towards home.

When I made I got home, I burst through the front door and into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch in a heated make out session. This must be his day off.

"Oh God!" I yelled "My eyes…they burn!!"

The couple flew apart and Esme began fixing her hair and straitening her blouse.

"Emmett," Carlisle growled, "What are you doing home from school?"

I couldn't blame him for being upset. I mean I would be too if I was about to score and somebody interrupted me.

"I uh, well…"

I could not, for the life of me, think of a valid reason I was home from school.

"Is everything alright dear?" Esme asked, sitting forward.

I looked into her golden eyes, which were filled with worry.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch across from them and put my head in my hands. Esme immediately came over and put her arms around me.

"Is it about that girl you saw yesterday, Rose was it?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes, her name is Rose."

Could I tell them about Rose? About how I had already fallen madly in love with her. Could I tell them about the bruises on her arms, and how, she had gotten really defensive when I tried to talk about them?

Carlisle came and sat on the other side of me and put a hand on my knee.

"You know, you can talk to us about anything son," he said.

I nodded and told them everything. I told them about the bruises, about our date, and our kiss, and finally…about the fact that I was irrevocably in love with this amazing woman. I also told him how when I asked Edward if he would watch Rosalie's mind, he just shrugged, and how I didn't think he would actually do it.

"I will give Edward and Alice a call and tell them to be on the look out," Carlisle assured me.

I knew they would never go against Carlisle's wishes.

I felt much better after talking to my parents. Esme was thrilled beyond belief that I had found someone, and she immediately wanted me to bring her over. It would be and understatement to say I was thrilled that Carlisle and Esme had accepted the fact I had fallen for a human, but I couldn't let go of the nagging feeling that there was some dark secrete that Rose was harboring.

**So there you go, Chapter four. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make my world go round and my inspiration soar. **

**I have gotten some concern about Emmett and Rose's relationship moving too fast and just to let you know, I plan to slow it way down. There will be a lemon, but do not expect it anytime soon. This chapter is kind of lame but don't worry, the story will pick up, I just wanted to develop Emmett a bit. **

**With all my heart,**

**Kat**


	5. The Right Choice

**Alright. A lot is going to happen in this chapter. I guess I am sort of making up for the lameness of the other chapter lol. Enjoy**

**Emmett's POV**

The next day at school, my family and I hung out in our usual spot. Carlisle had talked to Edward and Alice, and they both had changed their outlook on Rosalie. They still were wary of her, but at least they didn't think she was cold or heartless. My eyes involuntarily scanned the parking lot.

Then I saw it. The red M3. She pulled up and parked a few spaces away from Edward's Volvo.

I watched her get out of the car. She was wearing faded jeans with a blood red zip up hoodie. She looked absolutely stunning in that color. I smiled and walked to meet her.

"Hey Rose," I called "I missed you yesterday."

She blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah, I was, uh sick," she replied.

"You didn't seem sick on our date."

"Yeah well, I sometimes get really bad headaches."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, it does," she sighed.

We stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, do you want to come over after school today, you know, to work homework?" I asked.

Her face fell.

"Look Emmett, I think you are really sweet and all, but I don't think that this will work out."

I looked at her in disbelief. I thought our date had went great.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

She sighed.

"Emmett, I cannot date you," she said, as if she was talking to a small child.

"Why Rose?"

"Because Emmett, I don't love you. Hell, I don't even like you."

**Rosalie's POV**

Ok. Game Plan. I was going to go to school today and tell Emmett that I could not date him but we could still be friends at school. Everything would go ok as long as I stuck to the plan.

However, everything did not go ok. Sticking to the plan became impossible when I saw that curly haired, dimpled, god of a man. I realized as soon as I saw him that there was no way I could just be his friend. It was all or nothing. And if nothing was going to keep me alive and out of physical pain…I choose nothing.

I can't even begin to describe the pain I felt when I told Emmett I didn't love him. I was a cold heartless bitch. I deserved everything that Royce dished out to me after what I did to Emmett. The torn look on his face as I spat out those ugly lies almost killed me. But I had to do it, I had to make a clean break. He may be hurting now, but we would both be hurting more later if I let this go on. I made the right choice.

* * *

The week dragged on slowly. Each minute felt like a year. The Cullen kids glared at me every chance they got. Especially Alice and Edward. Emmett was absent the entire week too. I told myself it wasn't because I broke his heart, but deep down, I knew it was.

Part of me wanted to tell the Cullens that I didn't hurt Emmett on purpose. That I really did love him, but Royce would just destroy me if he knew I loved another man.

I was glad today was Friday. I don't think I could have gone one more day with the Cullen kids tormenting me with their scornful looks. I decided that I would drive around some before I went home. Driving always cleared my mind. I guess it was like my form of therapy.

It was six when I got home. When I pulled into the driveway, I saw two other cars there. I walked into the front door and was immediately greeted by a drunk Royce.

"Where the fuck were you?" he hissed.

His breath smelled of whiskey.

"I was driving," I whispered.

"You were with that boy again, weren't you?"

"No Royce, I swear, I broke up with him days ago!"

"Well," he started "You have kept me and my friends waiting."

Royce pulled me into the living room where three of his drunken friends sat. They began to make cat calls as I was drug into the room. I looked down at the floor.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Royce asked them.

"I don't know Royce, she's got too many clothes on," one of the men yelled.

With that, Royce ripped open my blouse and pulled it from my body. I then began to cry. He was going to strip me in front of these men. Degrade me until I was nothing. What did I do to deserve this?

Royce ripped off my bra, along with every other piece of clothing until I was completely naked in front of these strange men. He then threw me down on the ground.

"Alright boys, have your fun," He said, as he left the room.

* * *

As the last man left, I laid in my bed. Naked, and covered in bruises. Every time I closed my eyes I felt their hands. Hands. Everywhere. Taking everything I have. I am nothing.

I slowly climbed out of my bed and made my way to the laundry room. I grabbed a pair of cotton shorts, a tank top and a hoodie. I put them on quickly. I then made my way to the back door. This was it. I was going to run out and never look back. I leapt off the back porch and ran into the woods. I ran and ran. Hours went by as I blindly ran deeper and deeper into the forest. I was so glad I had joined the cross country team. I would have never been able to do this otherwise.

As I ran my entire body begged me to stop. Between my legs was throbbing, and each breath I took sent a jolt of pain through my ribs. This was too much. I began to slow to a walk.

It was stupid of me to run. I should have taken my car. But I knew better. It would be so easy for Royce to track me in that thing. I mean, a red M3 in Forks, and the surrounding towns isn't very subtle. I also should have put on some shoes before I took off on my noble quest for freedom. I really was a moron. I couldn't even put on a fucking pair of shoes. No, I was too high off my idea that Royce would never find me again, and maybe a nice heard of talking dear would take me into their woodland home, and treat me as their own.

As I berated myself, I found that I had reached the edge of the woods. I quickly ran to the border. There before me was a magnificent sight. There was a huge white house. A bunch of lights were on and I could see a beautiful woman in what looked to be the kitchen. She was happily dusting away.

"Mom," I whispered into the desolate night.

The woman looked up, as if she heard me. I quickly shrank back into the shadows of the forest. I collapsed on the ground and began to sob.

That woman looked so much like my mother. It was like she was in a glass case. Taunting me. Showing me what I could have had.

My lamenting was interrupted my foot steps. I stopped crying and stayed perfectly still.

"Hello," a man called "Is somebody out there?"

He began to walk around and then he spotted me. My breath hitched when his golden orbs met my blue ones.

"Hello there," He smiled "What are you doing out here?"

"I…I…I…I got lost."

"Well, why don't you come inside, we can call your parents."

"NO!" I shouted.

He looked taken aback by my out burst.

"I uh, mean my parents are on vacation, and cannot be reached," I explained.

"Well, come inside at least. It is freezing out here, and in the morning we can give you a ride home."

I nodded. I could just run away again after they fell asleep.

The man reached out his hand and helped me up off the dirt floor of the forest. We walked around to the front of the house and he lead me into the living room where I was met by two people I thought I wouldn't have to see for another couple days.

Alice and Edward were sitting on the couch, glaring at me.

"What is she doing here?" Edward hissed.

**I am too tired to proof read. It is 4 am and I was lucky enough to finish this chapter. I guess there is sort of a cliffie, but I had to end the chapter here because I am still deciding on where to take the story.**

**Please REVIEW. **

**Your very tired author,**

**Kat**


	6. My Lover's Arms

**Alright, I left you guys with a cliffhanger last time, but I updated mega fast so there :P Enjoy!**

**Rosalie's POV**

_The man reached out his hand and helped me up off the dirt floor of the forest. We walked around to the front of the house and he lead me into the living room where I was met by two people I thought I wouldn't have to see for another couple days._

_Alice and Edward were sitting on the couch, glaring at me._

"_What is she doing here?" Edward hissed._

"Edward Anthony!" I heard the woman chide as she walked into the living room.

I cannot believe that of all the places that I just happen to stumble upon, it has to be the people who hate me with a passion.

I started to back towards the front door.

"I think I should go," I whispered.

"Nonsense dear," the woman said "You cannot go back outside, it is freezing."

"I know, but I really think I should leave. I'll deal with it."

My hand was on the door handle when I heard someone call out my name.

"Rosalie."

I turned around and there was Emmett, standing in the living room with a look of anguish on his face.

I just stood there like an idiot, too stunned to move.

"Emmett," I whispered.

Tears began to form in my eyes and run down my cheek. I wanted him to hold me. To tell me everything was going to be ok. But I didn't deserve that. I hurt him too much. It would be so incredibly selfish for me to run to him now, after I had crushed him. But a part of me didn't care. A part of me, the selfish part, just wanted to embrace him, and run to him for comfort. I guess the selfish part won because before I could even think, I ran the short distance to him and threw myself in his embrace. His arms warped around me and I sobbed into his chest.

"Emmett," I choked out "I am so sorry. I…I didn't mean it. God, I am so sorry."

Emmett just rocked me back and forth in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Shh shh shh, It's ok Rose, I'm here, I've got you."

He then picked me up and laid me on the couch. I instantly missed his embrace.

"Emmett, please hold me," I cried.

"I will baby, but we need to get you a blanket first, you are freezing."

His mother then appeared with a fleece throw, and Emmett wrapped it around me, and then pulled me into his lap. He held me in his arms until my sobs finally died out, and I was overcome with a feeling of calm. I looked around the room and saw that the entire Cullen family was there, watching my breakdown. It was mortifying.

Mr. Cullen broke the awkward silence.

"Rosalie, can you tell us what you were doing out in the woods at this hour?" He asked gently.

I buried my face into Emmett's chest. I couldn't tell them. They couldn't know. Emmett would hate me if he found out I was so filthy.

"Rose," Emmett said, as he pulled my face away gently, so I was now looking at him, "Please, you need to tell us what happened."

I just shook my head.

"I can't Emmett."

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"Because…you would hate me if you knew the truth," I said, barely above a whisper.

"Rosalie, I could never hate you, never. You must know that," Emmett urged "You have to tell me what happened."

"I…I can't say it! Please don't make me say it Emmett!" I shouted.

I began to cry again. Telling my secrete out loud would only make it that much more real.

"Shh, calm down Rose," I heard Mr. Cullen say "You don't have to say it out loud."

He then handed me a legal pad and pen.

"Do you think you could write it down for us?" he asked.

I thought about it. I guess that would be easier.

I took the pad and pen from him and looked at it. I uncapped the pen and began to write. I held it away from Emmett so he couldn't see what I was writing until I was done. Silent tears ran down my face as I wrote three words down on the paper.

**Royce fucks me. **

I handed the pad to Emmett. As he read it, a look of torment fell upon his face. He dropped the pad and held me close.

"I will never let him touch you again, Rose. Never again." He whispered.

I watched as his parents picked up the pad and read it. Looks of horror crossed their faces.

"Oh Rosalie, honey…" Esme gasped.

I looked up at Emmett. He reached out and gently caressed the side of my face.

"How can you still touch me?" I asked hoarsely.

"What do you mean?"

I looked down into my hands.

"How can you even look at me. I am disgusting…I am damaged goods…you deserve so much better."

Emmett's face became angry.

"Rose," he started "You are not disgusting! You are beautiful, I never want you to, for one minute, ever doubt that I wouldn't love you because of what that vile monster did to you."

He said it with such conviction that I knew it was true. I knew that I wasn't dirty, but for some reason I couldn't not think that I was. The thought was much to embeded into my head.

Mr. Cullen then interrupted us.

"Rosalie sweetheart, is that what happened tonight?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Please dear, tell us what happened," Mrs. Cullen said.

I looked down at my hands and then began to spit out my story with out crying.

"Well, today after school I was really upset, so I decided to go driving around for a bit to clear my head. When I got home, it was six, and Royce was drunk. He was mad because I was apparently late and he thought I was with you," I sighed, looking at Emmett. That was the easy part of the story. "He then said, 'you've kept us waiting, Rosie'. Then he dragged me into the living room where three of his friends were. His friends told him that I was wearing too many clothes so he…he…" I put my head in my lap. This was so embarrassing. Emmett then began to rub circles on my back. It helped a little bit. I decided to get the rest of the story out as fast as possible. "When he was done taking off my clothes, he left the room and told his friends to 'have their fun'. And then…then…"

"It's ok Rose, you don't have to say it," Emmett soothed.

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"Since I was 13."

"And you haven't told anyone?" he asked again.

"I told a teacher after the first time it happened…but she didn't believe me. She said I was a horrid child for making up such disgusting lies about Royce King."

The Cullens looked angry.

Involuntarily I let out a large yawn. My adrenalin was wearing off, and I was beginning to feel the effects from the run.

"Rose, sweetie, would you like to go to sleep?" Emmett asked.

I just nodded.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs to a bed room. Ever so gently, he laid me on the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Emmett?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Emmett, will you stay with me?" I asked.

He smiled softly and nodded. Then he climbed in to the bed and pulled me into his arms once more. And that's where I fell asleep, safely in my love's arms.

**There you are. Has your curiosity been satisfied? I surly hope so :) **

**Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter you guys! You are great! **

**REVIEW!**

**Your devoted author,**

**Kat**


	7. IMPORTANT

**Ok, first off I am so so so sorry to be doing this to you guys because all of my readers have been awesome. I have gotten so many reviews and everything and I want you to know that I do apreatiate them very much!**

**But...**

**I will no longer be able to update on a regular schedule. My Aunt is very sick right now and is probably going to die with in forty eight hours. Blood vessles in her brain keep bursting and the doctors cannot do anything to stop it. Also on top of that, I am moving away to start my first year of college in less than a week so I have been super busy. **

**I know that you guys love my stories and I love writing them, but it may be a while before I update. I will try my hardest though. **

**Also I have half of chapter 8 written for Truths and Roses, so I will try to get that one up with in the week. Thank you so much for bearing with me. **

**Your very stressed out writter,**

**Kat**


	8. Repercussions

**Emmett's POV**

Once Rose fell asleep I went back downstairs to talk to the family.

When I got into the living room, everyone one was sitting down, staring stoically into space. I sighed, and took a seat on the couch.

"Emmett," Carlisle said kindly.

I looked up.

"When Rosalie wakes up, I want to give her a physical, to make sure she doesn't have any serious injuries."

I nodded.

Carlisle sighed and looked around nervously.

"Emmett, I am also going to have to do a pelvic exam," he continued.

"Ok," I replied.

That's when Alice spoke up.

"Em, I have seen what happens when you tell her that…it's not pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett, do you know what a pelvic exam is?"

I shook my head.

Alice carefully explained what happens during a pelvic exam and I lost it.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT TO HER, CARLISLE?! After what she has just been through!"

"Look son, I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it was necessary. I need to check for STD's and STI's. Also there is probably going to be some vaginal trauma. I need to fully access the damage that has been done."

I put my head in my hands feeling defeated. I thought of Rose upstairs sleeping. I hoped she was having good dreams, so at least she could have some peace for tonight.

I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder, and I looked up.

"It's going to be ok, Emmett," She soothed "I promise."

I shook my head.

"How can you promise something like that?"

"Because Brother Bear, she has you to take care of her, to help her through this."

**Rosalie's POV**

When I woke up, there was sun streaming through the window and I was alone. I quickly began to realize where I was and what happened the other night. I began to remember everything in detail. Royce drunk, his friends using me. Images of that night were being played in my head on a big screen. Silent tears fell down my face and a feeling of utter hopelessness enveloped me.

**Edward's POV**

Our family sat in silence as we waited for Rosalie to wake up.

"She will be up in 2 minutes," Alice informed.

I really truly did feel horrible for the way I had treated Rose. I could not believe that I didn't figure it out sooner. You would think a mind reader and his psychic sister could do something as simple as that. But no we-

My train of thought was abruptly cut off and replaced with another.

Rosalie was awake. She was a bit confused at first but not for long. The memories of what happened to her the previous night flooded my my mind. I saw everything through Rose's eyes. I slid off the couch and on to the floor.

"Edward!" Esme called "Edward what's wrong?!" She was starting to panic.

"I...I...she's remembering. Everything. Oh God," I tried to explain the best I could, but it was hard to form sentences when these violent and perverted scenes were playing over and over again in my mind.

"Edward, what is she remembering?" Emmett asked.

His face was etched with concern and stress. I felt so bad for my brother.

"She's remembering what happened last night."

"What did they do to her?"

"Emmett...I can't say it. Please don't make me say it. If I tell you it will only make you more upset. Please," I pleaded.

Emmett sighed and stood up.

"I am going to go and check on her," he said as he headed towards the stairs.

Just as he was about to make is way up Jasper cried out in pain. He stood up and staggered across the room and sank down in the corner.

"Jazz!" Alice yelled.

She ran over to him and pulled him into her arms. Jasper buried his head in her chest and began to dry sob.

"Her pain," Jasper choked out "It, is so horrible. She feels so hopeless. Unworthy. Lost. Oh God, it hurts!"

Alice tried to sooth her love while Emmett bolted up the stairs to do the same to his.

**Emmett's POV**

I bolted upstairs to check on Rose. When I walked into my room I found her sitting on the bed, with her knees pulled up to her chest. Salty tears were running down her face and it just about broke my heart.

I walked over to the bed, picked her up and held her close to my chest.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too, Emmett."

I sighed and set her down. She was standing in front of me, with her hands in my own.

"Rose," I began "You know that I only want what is best for you right?"

She looked at me warily and nodded.

"Sweetie, Carlisle wants to see us in his office in a few minutes. He needs to give you a physical."

She looked somewhat nervous but she nodded.

This next part was going to be tough.

"Rose, honey, he also needs to do a pelvic exam."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head back and forth.

"No, Emmett."

"Rose, you have to. Those men could have really hurt you."

"NO!" she screamed at me "No, this has been happening for four years and I have been fine without a doctor."

"You don't know that. There are diseases that you can get that don't have obvious symptoms. Please Rose, don't make this harder on me or yourself."

"For the last time NO!"

I hated to do this after what she had just been through, but this was her health that was at stake.

"Please Rosalie, I am begging you, please don't make me use force."

She just glared at me.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. In one swift movement I picked up and carried her into Carlisle office. Rose writhed in my harms and it hurt me so much to do this to her, but I had no choice.

When we were in the office I set her back down and she tried to make a run for the door, but I held her to my chest. Carlisle and Esme then came into the room.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Esme asked.

Rosalie just nodded and muttered a thank you.

Carlisle then stepped in front of Rose and began to talk to her.

"Sweetheart, I am going to need to give you a check up to make sure there isn't anything serious going on," he paused "And then I am going to have to do a pelvic exam."

"Dr. Cullen, please, I am fine I don't need this," she protested.

"Please, let Carlisle give you a check up. He won't hurt you, I promise," Esme pleaded.

"No."

"Rosalie, please, you are going to have to have a check up. Do not make this more difficult than it has to be," Carlisle said.

"NO! Plus isn't there some law that says you have to have my consent."

"You are still a minor sweetie, and either I can do the exam here in my office, or we can take you down to the hospital and they can force you to have an exam."

Rosalie looked utterly defeated. She turned around in my grasp and whimpered into my chest.

"It's gunna be okay baby," I soothed "Do you want me or Esme to stay in here with you?"

She just nodded her head. I walked her over to where Carlisle was getting everything set up. He smiled at her and then began.

"Alright, Rose, I am going to need you to take off your shirt so I can look at your back.

She nodded and brought the back of her shirt up and over her head. The front of her shirt still covered her breasts which I was glad for. Now was not the time to get all hot and bothered.

Carlisle gasped when he saw her back. I moved around to where he was standing so I could look myself. What I saw horrified me. There were purple bruises all down her back and long scars that looked like someone had taken a whip to her back. Carlisle moved his hands up and down her back feeling for abnormalities.

The rest of the physical went like that. Rose would uncover more of herself and we would see what that monster had done to her. When it came time for the pelvic exam, Carlisle gave Rose a blanket to cover up with for privacy. I felt a pang in my dead heart every time I heard her whimper from the pain. Judging from Carlisle's face during the exam, there must have been some major damage done. I just hoped it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

Bella and Alice had taken Rose and got her set up in the bathroom so she could clean up. I was in Carlisle's office as he went over the results from the Pelvic exam.

I saw him frown when he got some of the results.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

Carlisle had a pained expression.

"She has, or had PID."

"What's that?"

"It's Pelvic Inflammatory Disease. It isn't too serious unless it goes untreated."

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"She isn't going to die from it, but there are some serious repercussions."

"Like what?"

"Infertility."

**Alright. Here is the next Chapter. I was reading up on PID and I am not sure how they test for it or how long it takes to get the results so don't yell at me if I completely got it wrong lol.**

**A little update on my life: I went to see my Aunt in the ICU today. It doesn't look to good. So don't be alarmed if I disapere for a week. I still plan on writing this story. Thank you all for being so understanding. And for the record, if you have ever been to the ICU you will know that it is one of the most scariest unnerving places you could ever be. **

**And on another note, I hope you liked Eddie in this chapter. I de-ass hole-ified him! lol. **

**Until next time!**

**Your silly silly author,**

**Kat**


	9. More than a Love

**Wow, wait to not update. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I just moved in to college a couple weeks ago and I have had a lot of stress trying to adjust. As for my aunt, she miraculously is recovering...seriously it is a miracle. She literally had like a one in a million chance of recovering. Anyways, here is the newest chapter, and I will try to update more frequently. **

**Rosalie's POV**

The bath I took felt so nice. I finally got to rid myself of all the dirt and grime that my body had collected over the past twenty four hours.

Once I was out of the tub and dressed, I went in search for Emmett. I wandered the halls of the Cullen Mansion for a while until I bumped into someone. Edward. Just great. I looked down at the floor.

"Where's Emmett?" I mumbled.

"I believe he is in Carlisle's office," he replied.

I nodded and took off in that direction. When I got to the office door I could hear them talking.

"She has or has had PID," I heard Dr. Cullen say.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"It's Pelvic Inflammatory Disease. It isn't too serious unless it goes untreated."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She isn't going to die from it, but there are some serious repercussions."

"Like what?"

"Infertility."

Just then my world came to a screeching halt. Infertility…I knew what it meant, but I couldn't seem to process it.

I barged into the room and both men turned around to look at me.

"What do you mean infertility?" I demanded.

"Well," Dr. Cullen started "I am sorry Rose, but you are going to be unable to reproduce due to the amount of scar tissue that has formed in your fallopian tubes due to PID."

I got lost in all his medical talk.

"So, I won't be able to have children?" I choked out, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Dr. Cullen shook his head.

The room began to spin and I felt like throwing up. The one thing I had wanted in my entire life, Dr. Cullen was telling me I couldn't have.

"Liar," I seethed.

Emmett came over and put a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed him off.

"Rose, honey, I am so sorry. There is always adoption," Dr. Cullen tried to reason, but I was having none of that shit.

"NO! You're a fucking liar!" I yelled "I want a new doctor."

"Another Doctor will tell you the same thing, sweetie," Dr. Cullen said.

"No no no no no NO!"

I began to pace around the room. There was so much emotion building up in me it was almost unbearable. Anger, sadness, shock, despair, and more anger. I shut my eyes tightly and pulled at my air, willing this nightmare to end. I felt to trapped. I was being suffocated by my emotions. I moved my hands down to my forearms and dug my nails into my wrists. The sharp, biting pain took away some of the emotional pain. I began to gouge into my arms deeper, until blood appeared. That's when I felt Emmett come behind me, restrain my arms to keep me from hurting myself. I fought against him, but my effort was futile.

"Let me the fuck go!" I screamed in frustration.

I shook my head back and forth, still writhing in his grip. Dr. Cullen came over and took a firm hold on my face, making it so I was looking at him.

"Rosalie, you need to calm down or I am going to have to sedate you," he explained.

I looked at him, in complete despair, and let my body go limp in Emmett's grip. My knees gave in and Emmett gently lowered us to the floor. He pulled me onto his lap and gently rocked me as I silently cried into his chest.

It was amazing how in one moment, the only dream I had ever hoped to achive was ripped right out from me. Every night that I came home, and Royce would beat me or have sex with me, I would remind myself that he hadn't taken everything away from me. I still could fufill my dream of marrying a wonderful man, like Emmett and having little Emmett's and Rose's running around our spacious front suburban lawn. This dream is what kept me alive for all of those years. If it wasn't for that little ounce of hope, I would have been dead the first night Royce raped me.

But no. The bastard just couldn't get enough. It wasn't enough that I was his punching bag, or his little sex toy that he could pass around to his friends. NO. He had to take the last thing I held near and dear to my heart and destroy it.

"Rosalie," I heard Emmett whisper.

I looked up at him.

"He took everything from me, Emmett. All I wanted was a child. Someone to take care of, to love…someone Royce couldn't touch…"

"I'm so sorry, Rose."

"I would understand if you wouldn't want me anymore," I said.

"What the hell are you talking about Rose? Why wouldn't I want you?" Emmett replied.

"I am used and dirty…and on top of that, I could never give you everything some other girl could give you. I am so broken, and frankly I am just not worth it."

Everything I said was true. Emmett deserved much better than me. I could never give him a child. I was damaged. I would never be able to give him children. I have never felt so useless.

"How could you say something like that? Do you doubt my love that much?"

Emmett's face was so heartbreaking I couldn't even look at him.

"No Em, I know that you love me…it's just that you shouldn't."

"Rosalie Hale, there is nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you."

He said this which such conviction, I was brought to tears once again. Emmett cupped my face in his large cold hands and tilted my head up so my gaze met his. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you," he whispered, before moving his lips against mine.

The kiss was so sweet and pure, I nearly melted. So much love radiated from him, I could barely take it. It amazed me that such a god of a man could love me so unconditionally. It reminded me of a line from Edgar Allen Poe's poem Annabell Lee. "We loved with a love, that was more than a love, in the kingdom by the sea."

I felt this way about Emmett's love. There was no word to describe it. Love was too simple a term for what I felt for this man, and what he felt for me.

**OOOH the angst. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**forever and always,**

**Kat**


	10. Untouchable

**Woha! Another update! WOOT WOOT! **

**IMPORTANT!!**

**Esme is going to tell her story in this chapter. It is going to be altered a bit for a couple reasons. 1) Rose does not know about the Cullens being vamps. 2) I do not remember the exact details of Esme's story. **

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie and I stayed in bed all day. I sat propped up on the pillows and she was curled up into my side, staring off into space, with a glazed look on her face. Carlisle said that she probably went into shock from the news. It was already nine o'clock at night and we still hadn't moved from our spot.

"Rose, baby, you need to get up and eat something."

She didn't respond, she just turned her head, and buried it into my chest.

As if on cue, Esme came in with a plate of food. I pulled her into a sitting position and Esme put the tray on the bed.

"Here you go sweetheart," Esme said.

Rose looked down at the sandwhich and grapes.

"No thank you," she declined.

"Baby, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Em."

I sighed and looked at Esme. She gave me a sad smile back.

"Rosalie, dear, can I talk to you for a little bit?" she asked softly.

She looked up at Esme and nodded.

"Emmett, why don't you go shower and get something to eat?" Esme suggested.

I nodded and got off the bed. Rose looked at me with worried eyes.

I took her face in my hands and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon," I reassured.

I left the room, hoping, with all of my heart that maybe Esme could relate to her the way that I couldn't.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sitting up cross legged on the bed, looking down at my hands.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Mrs. Cullen asked me.

"No, that's fine, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please call me Esme, dear."

I nodded and went back to looking at my hands. Esme climbed up onto the bed and sat cross legged next to me.

"I know what you are going through, Rose."

I looked at her skeptically. How could she possibly know what I was going through right now?

"You look confused, would you like to here my story?"

I nodded.

Esme sighed and began to speak.

"My parents were very traditional parents. They never let me have much control over my life. Even when it came to relationships. When I was your age, they set me up with their friend's son, Charles. Charles seemed like a nice man, so we dated and before I knew it we were engaged.

"Our wedding was small, and quaint. I was still uncomfortable with the fact that we had gotten married so soon, but my parents were beyond pleased.

"The night of our wedding, I was not looking forward to doing what couples normally do on their wedding nights. I was so young and inexperienced in relationships. I begged Charles to wait, but he wasn't having any of it. That night I realized Charles's true temper."

I looked at her in awe.

"Did he…rape you?" I whispered.

Esme nodded.

I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I held them back and let her finish her story.

"The rest of my marriage with him was filled with abuse. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't get hit for doing something wrong. There was only one good thing that happened to me during the time we were together. About a year into our marriage I became pregnant. I had always wanted a child, but I knew that now that I was pregnant I couldn't stay with Charles. I wouldn't put my baby through what I had been through. So one day when Charles was at work I packed up everything that was mine and left.

"I moved in with a family friend and got a job at a restaurant in town. It was the best 8 months of my life. I finally felt free from my husband and it felt like I could breath again.

"On April 4th I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. It was one of the happiest moments of my life when the doctor handed him to me. I named him Adam and I fell in love instantly.

"I got to take him home the next day and I was so excited. For the next week I took care of him and fell more in love with every moment I spent with him. My life seemed to finally be getting on track.

"When Adam was about two weeks old, he started to have these coughing fits, and had trouble breathing. One night his breathing completely stopped. I rushed him to the hospital and they took him in right away. About 4 hours later, a doctor came out into the waiting room with a grim look on his face. He told me that he was sorry and there was nothing else they could do for Adam.

"My entire world came crashing down in that waiting room. I felt like God or someone else just loved watching me in agony.

"I left the hospital and drove for hours. I had no clue where I was, all I knew was that it was dark and I was near a river. I drove up to a bluff that over looked the small river and got out. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. I had nothing to live for, and I was in so much pain I decided that I would just end it all."

I looked at Esme in astonishment.

"You jumped?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"But, then how….?"

She smiled a sad smile and then went on.

"Yes, I jumped. I laid on the rocks on the edge of the river, barely conscious. Some park rangers found me later. Apparently I had driven into a national park. I was taken to the hospital, hanging onto life by a thread. All the doctors at the hospital thought I was gone, but one devilishly handsome doctor wasn't convinced."

Esme had a sly glint in her eye as she said the last part.

"Wait, do you mean that…Dr. Cullen?" I asked, completely astounded.

"Yes, dear, Carlisle was the one that saved me that night. Carlisle and I then began to fall in love. Not more than a year later we married and then adopted Alice, Emmett and Edward. Then a year later we adopted Jasper and Bella. Carlisle was the one that helped me heal, and put my life back together. Without him, I wouldn't be here, and have my 5 wonderful children."

I was in tears at the end of her story.

"The best advice I can give you right now is to let Emmett be what Carlisle was to me. He wants to help you so much, and it hurts him when you don't talk to him. He is feeling helpless. Let him help you. Let all of us help you."

I looked up at her and she looked upon me with the most loving maternal look I had ever seen.

"I wish you were my mother," I mumbled, as I looked back down to my lap.

"Oh, Rose," Esme sighed, as she pulled me into a hug "I would love to have you as a daughter. This whole family loves you."

I scoffed at this, and Esme looked down at me questioningly.

"Edward and Alice aren't exactly my biggest fans," I explained.

"Oh, honey, Alice and Edward are very protective over our family. When you broke things off with Emmett they were mad at you for hurting their brother. They didn't understand why you had to do it. Trust me dear, they don't hate you."

I still wasn't convinced, but I let it go. Our moment was soon interrupted when Emmett came back in. He was wearing fresh clothes and looked absolutely gorgeous in his jeans and black tee shirt.

"Alright, well I am going to go finish up cleaning the living room," Esme said, as she got off the bed.

Emmett came over and hopped on the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"So did you have a good talk with my mother?"

"Yeah, I did. I am sorry I haven't talked to you, it's just really hard, Em."

"It's ok sweetie, I know it is, I know."

I turned around in his lap, so I was facing him. I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and held me close. I felt so safe in his arms. Nothing could touch me.

**Not a ton happens in this chapter but more drama is soon to come!**

**Your over worked author,**

**Kat**


	11. Big Brothers

**Rosalie's POV**

It was Sunday afternoon and Emmett had to go out for a little bit. I was nervous having Emmett leave but I would feel guilty if I put a halt to his normal activities.

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room watching a movie with Esme and Bella when Edward came into the room. He sat on the other end of the couch as me and began to watch the movie as well. I tensed up as he sat down. Why is he sitting by me? He hates me. He probably thinks I am disgusting from what he has heard about me this weekend.

Just then Esme stood up.

"I think I should probably start dinner now," she announced.

"I'll help," Bella said, as she got up from the couch and followed Esme into the kitchen.

No! I pleaded in my mind. Don't leave me in here alone with him!

The movie was coming to an end and soon the credits began to play. We both sat there and watched them scroll across the screen until there was no more left. Edward than turned to look at me. I looked away, and down into my hands.

"Just to let you know, Rosalie, I don't hate you," he told me.

I just kept my head down and nodded.

He got up and scooted closer to me on the couch. I tensed up a bit.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I am a pretty good guy. I care a lot about Emmett, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

I nodded again, still not meeting his eyes.

"I know we aren't close, but I am always here if you need someone to talk to. You have already become such a big part of this family. Esme and Carlisle adore you, Alice is beyond ecstatic that she has someone to shop with, Bella and Jasper basically love everybody, and as for me, I just want to be something you have never had, a brother. There is never a time where you cannot call on me for help. What has happened to you is not fair, and as long as I'm around, it will never happen again."

I started tearing up in the middle of his little speech. I finally looked up at him. Edward had a soft smile on his face. He tentatively reached his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward," I said softly.

"No Rose, thank you."

We pulled out of the hug and looked at each other.

"Rosalie, you have no idea how much you complete this family. Emmett has never been so happy in his life and seeing my brother the way he is around you… it's absolutely amazing."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by after my talk with Edward. I even opened up a bit more to Emmett.

At the moment we were sitting on the couch watching The Simpsons and laughing like fools.

"Hey Rose?" Emmett started after he sobered up from his last laughing fit.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow's Monday, so…well, do you think you would be ok to go to school?"

"Yes, I suppose," I sighed.

I really just wanted to stay at the Cullen house with Emmett and hang out, but I knew that we would have to go to school sooner or later.

"Emmett? Do you know, well, if Royce has told the police that I ran away?"

"Carlisle said that he checked with the police station and no missing persons reports have been filed."

"So, Royce can't get me at school?"

"No, Sweetie, I would never let that happen," Emmett said, as he pulled me into his chest.

"Jesus, Rose! Who the hell were you passing that to?" Lauren yelled at me.

I was in gym and we were outside playing soccer. We were practicing passing, and I had booted the ball into the woods surrounding the school.

"Well, don't just stand there, Rose, get your ass in that woods and get the fucking ball!"

I just glared at her and ran into the woods to look for the ball. I had walked about 50 feet into the dense brush and then I spotted.

"There you are," I said to myself.

I ran over to pick up the ball when I felt someone grab me from behind. I thrashed in his grip. I took a deep breath ready to scream bloody murder when I felt a disgusting hand come over my mouth.

"Settle down there, my pet," The man said.

I knew that voice. James.

"Royce has been looking everywhere for you. You have been a very naughty girl Rosalie, running away from a man who loves you so dearly."

My heart pounded in my chest and hot tears began to run down my cheeks.

James forced me down on the ground on my stomach and took his hand off my mouth. Just as I was about to try to scream again, James pulled out a switch blade and held it against my cheek.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours, would we now?"

James then pulled out some rope and duct tape from a duffle bag he had sitting next to him. My eyes grew wide as he began to tie my hands behind my back. When my hands were tightly bound, he flipped me over and put a piece of duct tape over my mouth. Then he swung me up and over his shoulder and began running through the forest.

After about ten minutes, we reached the edge. I heard a car door open and I was thrown into the back seat. I sat up and looked around. There was another man on the other side of the seat. I recognized him. He was one of Royce's friends that raped me that night.

"Hey there baby doll," he cooed.

I scooted the furthest I could away from him.

"Aw, don't be like that, sugar."

He moved over and closed the distance between us.

"Hey!" I heard James yell from the front "Royce wants her to himself this time."

"Jeez, James, I was just playin' with her, that's all."

"You can play with her, just don't rip or take her clothes off," James sighed.

The man grinned maliciously at me. His hand snaked its way up my shirt and under my bra. He began to grope my breasts roughly. I whimpered as he pinched my nipple.

This went on the entire car ride. The man would suck at my neck while touching me and saying the most vulgar things I could ever think of. All the while, tears streamed down my face. Where was Emmett?

**Alice's POV**

Having Rose stay with us was putting quite a strain on our family. I was really happy for Emmett, but having a human around for that long was really testing our self control. Jasper was having the toughest time of all. It hurt me to watch him berate himself every time he had a fleeting fantasy of biting Rose.

On Monday we decided that everyone, save Emmett and Carlisle would go hunting.

I was deep in the forest, finishing up my meal when a vision hit me. It was Rosalie. She was in a car. Her hands were tied and her mouth was covered in duct tape. There was a man in the back seat molesting her as they drove.

I gasped as I came out of the vision. I yanked my phone out of my pocket, completely destroying it in the process.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

I began running through the woods looking for my family. I found Edward first.

"Edward!" I screamed, scaring off his prey.

"Goddamnit Alice!"

"Give me your phone!"

"Why?" he questioned.

Of course, he always has to ask why.

"Edward Anthony Cullen if you don't give my your fucking phone in 2 seconds, I will castrate you with my bare hands!"

I replayed the vision in my head for. Edward's eyes went wide, and he pulled out his phone and tossed it to me. I punched in Emmett's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Edward?" Emmett started.

"No, Alice. Emmett, I just had a vision about Rose."

"Oh god, is she ok?!"

"No, I saw her in a car tied up in a backseat."

I didn't mention the man because I didn't want to upset Emmett anymore than he was going to be.

"When is this going to happen?!" he practically shouted.

"That's the thing…it already has."

The line was silent.

"Emmett, We are all going to come home as fast as we can. We should be there in a half hour. Call Carlisle and meet us at the house ok? I will look out for her."

"Alright, Alice, please hurry." He pleaded

"I will Em, we will."

**OH NO! Royce is back! What will happen next?! Seriously though, what the hell s going to happen next? I have many ideas at where I could take this story but I am not sure which one to choose. I am in need of someone to bounce ideas off of. If you would like to be that person, please pm me. **

**EXPLANATIONS!**

1) Why was Alice's vision so late?

Alice's visions are not perfect. Plus, she was hunting and very preoccupied with what she was doing.

2) Why didn't Emmett know what was going on?

Although vamps have super hearing, I don't think Emmett would be able to hear James and Rose, from where he was (which, is sitting in class), unless he was really focused on listening to them.

Just thought I would answer some questions before they were asked :)

**Normally I don't write clifhangers. Mainly because they piss me off, but I thought I would try something new. **

**With all my heart,**

**Kat**


	12. Mine

**Rosalie's POV**

We had driven for about an hour when the car finally slowed down. We were on a secluded road in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere. There are lots of places like this around Forks. You know, the kinds of places that are so desolate no one would even here you scream.

The car came to a stop in front of a small cabin. James roughly pulled me from the car and hauled me into the house. We entered a living room and I saw Royce sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper, as if nothing was happening.

"Ah, James, I see you brought me a little present," Royce said, as he put down the newspaper and walked over to me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Royce, just give me the cash," James replied, handing me off to Royce.

Royce reached into his pocket and dug out his wallet. He began to pull hundred after hundred out, and then handed the money to James.

"Alright James, you have your money now get out," Royce commanded.

James just grunted in response and left the house.

As soon as the door was shut, Royce pulled me into the living room and ripped off the duct tape.

"Alright you little bitch, where the hell have you been?"

I was so scared I couldn't even answer.

He slapped me across the face and I staggered back against the wall.

"You better tell me right now you little cunt!" he seethed, as wrapped his hand around my neck.

"I was at Emmett's," I whispered.

"Emmett? Who the fuck is Emmett? Is he that little boyfriend of yours?"

I just nodded.

Royce pulled me forward and then slammed me back against the wall.

"You have been worse than I thought. Whoring yourself around, you little slut. Am I not enough for you, Rosalie? Huh? Do I not fuck you enough?!"

He then grabbed a hand full of my hair and dragged me down a hall and into a bedroom. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"You are mine you little tramp," he whispered in my ear "You are mine until the day you die, and I am going to make sure you never forget that."

My eyes grew wide as he pulled out a switch blade, much like the one that James had.

"P-please, no, Royce."

He smiled maliciously as tears ran down my face. He took the knife and sliced my shirt open. He then began to do the same with my bra and all the rest of my clothes until they were in shreds and I was completely exposed to him. He took my hands and untied them and retied them so that I was bound to the bed.

"I never did tell you about my family, did I Rose?" he asked as he straddled me.

I just shook my head.

"Well," he started "As young boy I would spend the summers on my grandpa's ranch. He had a pretty big cattle business out in Wyoming. Anyways, I learned a lot out there, like that if you want to keep all your cattle, you have to brand them so people are less likely to steal them." Royce got up and walked across the room to a fire place, where red embers were burning "Well my grandpa died when I was 20, but he left me one of the most useful things."

Royce reached into the fire and pulled out a long metal stick with a weird design at the end, that was blazing red from being in the fire. He walked over to the side of the bed.

"This is a cattle prod. But not just any prod, the design on the end is our family's crest."

I gasped and my heart began to pick up when I realized what he was going to do. I began to sob and pull at my restraints desperately. Royce climbed on the bed and sat on my legs to stop them from flailing. He smiled at me and brought the searing hot rod down on my hip. I screamed loud enough to wake the dead when I felt the hot metal push into my skin.

Royce jumped off me and through the cattle prod on the ground. He stood over my writhing body examining his handy work.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," he breathed in my ear "Because this is just the beginning.

**Emmett's POV**

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why did I leave her alone? I was in the living room waiting for the rest of my family. Carlisle was sitting next to me, trying to calm me down but it wasn't working.

Just then Alice burst through the door along with the rest.

"I know where she is!" she shouted.

She then began to explain where Rose was and how to get there. She was about 50 miles away

"Alright," Carlisle started "Emmett, you, me, Edward, Jasper, and Bella will run, Esme and Alice, you two take the jeep."

We all took off. I was out the door first and was running as fast as I could go. We ran for about 15 minutes. We were about 2 miles away when we heard the screams.

**Rosalie's POV**

I laid motionless on the floor, covered in my own sweat and blood from Royce's beating. He never hurt me this bad. I just wanted to curl up and die. I knew that I must have a few broken ribs and a pretty bad concussion. I probably was bleeding internally as well. I cried silently as Royce flipped me over and pulled down his pants.

So this was how it was going to end. I was going to die at the hands of a monster. A monster who had completely broken me. But that wasn't enough, today was the day he would finish the job.

I screamed as loud as I could as he entered me. I screamed for Emmett, and the life we could have had, I screamed for all the children I would never be able to have, I screamed and screamed until I could scream no longer.

I felt myself fading. Is this what it is like to die? Just as I was about to give way to the darkness, I felt Royce being ripped off of me. I felt cold arms envelope me and I was swiftly lifted off the ground and rushed out side. I felt a sheet being wrapped around me and a car door being opened. I was laid across the back seat of the car with my upper body resting in someone's lap. I opened my eyes fully and was met with a pair of golden ones.

"Edward?" I rasped.

"Shh, it's ok Rosalie, you're safe now," he soothed.

"Edward, where's Emmett?"

"He is taking care of Royce."

"Oh, ok," I replied lazily.

I started to close my eyes. Sleep sounded really nice at the moment.

"No Rose!" Edward cried "You have to stay awake."

"It hurts, Edward, please let me sleep," I begged.

"I know it hurts, sweetie, but you have to stay awake for me. How about we talk about all the things that we can do when you get better. I know that Alice is dying to take you shopping have a girly sleep over. Bella doesn't like to do those things much, so she will be excited to have you around…"

Edward went on about all the fun we would have when I got better. I tried my hardest to stay awake but I found myself drifting in an out of sleep as we drove.

**Emmett's POV**

We burst into the little cabin and ran into the room where the screams were coming from. What I saw will forever be burned in my memory. Royce was mercilessly pounding into my Rose, while she lie naked and battered on the floor.

I was overcome with rage as I ripped the bastard off her.

"Edward, get Rose, I want to take care this piece of garbage personally," I commanded.

Edward nodded an picked Rose up off the floor and took her to the car.

"Jasper, would you care to assist me while I teach this low life a lesson?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure, brother."

We walked over to where Royce laid. I picked him up by the neck and got right in his face.

"So Royce, I hear you like to torture and rape poor defenseless girls? Is this true?"

"Rosalie is mine, and I can do whatever the fuck I want with her," he spat.

"Wrong answer," Jasper said, as he snapped Royce's arm.

Royce let out a agonizing scream. Music to my ears.

Jasper and I then took turns breaking various bones in Royce's body until he laid completely limp on the wooden floor.

"How does it feel, Royce," I started "How does it feel to be completely out of control? To feel over powered by someone stronger than you? Doesn't feel good, does it?"

Royce just laid there.

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted.

"No," he moaned.

"Well you are experiencing about half the pain you have put Rosalie through for years. Now you are going to experience all of her pain."

I ripped off his pants, exposing his disgusting member.

"I am going to make sure you can never rape another woman again."

And with that, I castrated that son of a bitch.

The noise that he made was so excruciating and painful it brought a sadistic smile to my face.

I leaned back down to Royce and whispered to him.

"Now, beg me to kill you,"

"Kill me," he croaked.

"I said beg!"

"PLEASE KILL ME!"

I snapped his neck and ended his miserable existence.

I stood up and Jasper and I walked out of the Cabin. We worked quickly and it soon was engulfed in flames, and Royce King was no more.

**THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE WILL STILL BE MORE CHAPTERS, HOW MANY? WELL I AM NOT QUITE SURE AT THE MOMENT, BUT THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS AS WELL AS A LEMON.**

So as I was writing this chapter I began to realize how warped I really am lol. Hence, my pen name. I hope this satiated your curiosity.

Your very warped author,

Kat


	13. I hope you're right Edward

**Carlisle's POV**

We got Rosalie home and laid her on the dining room table. Edward ran upstairs and got my medical bag and I began to examine her. It broke my heart seeing her broken body before me. Royce was truly a monster. I immediately started her on an IV and morphine was now making its way through her blood stream.

I touched her stomach and she winced at the slightest pressure. She was bleeding internally, for that much I was sure. All of her other wounds were bad, but not as serious as this. Soon she would bleed out.

I looked over at Edward. He knew as well as I that she had only about a half hour to an hour at most left of life in her…unless, we did something.

"Do it, Carlisle," Edward said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is what Emmett would want, it is what she would want. Emmett will not be able to go on with out her."

I nodded, and took one more look at Rosalie's frail naked form. Her eyes were closed and she looked at peace. The morphine was working well. I picked up her arm and bit down on her wrist. I repeated the process on her other wrist and both ankles, and less than 2 minutes later, the screaming started.

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I booked it home. When we got close we heard Rosalie screaming again. That could only mean one thing.

I burst through the door, tearing it off it's hinges. I saw Carlisle standing over my Rose. I ran over to him and through him into the wall.

"You bit her!" I seethed.

"I had to, son," he said, as I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him agains the wall again.

"You're a doctor! Why couldn't you fucking save her?!"

"Emmett! She was bleeding to badly, there was nothing I could do."

I felt myself being pulled of Carlisle and held back. Edward and Jasper were restraining me so I wouldn't rip Carlisle to shreds.

What if Rosalie woke up and hated me for letting her be turned into a monster. What if she didn't want to be with me forever.

"Emmett, stop, Rose loves you, Carlisle did the right thing," Edward said to me.

"I hope you're right Edward, I hope you're right."

**Wow, super short, I know. I just wanted to get this part out there. I guess you could think of it as an add on to the last chapter. I am going to put a new pole up of what story I should write next. please vote! **

**super spicy love,**

**Kat**


	14. Freedom

**Rosalie POV**

Burning. I didn't know how long or when the burning started. I was constant pain. My only real conclusion was that I had died and gone to hell.

I thought the pain would never end, but eventually, it did.

When I woke up, I looked around and realized that I could see everything. EVERYTHING. I could see clearly the tiny dust particles in the air, and the threads that wove together to make the blanket that was covering me.

I pulled the blanket down and discovered I was wearing pj shorts and a cami. My skin was snow white and perfectly smooth.

All of the sudden Emmett burst through the door.

"Rosalie! Your awake!" he yelled.

His voice was so loud, I cringed away, but he pulled me into his chest anyway and held like his life depended on it.

The major difference I noticed was his skin was no longer hard or cold. He felt softer and warm.

"Emmett, what happened?" I asked softly.

I knew that I must have gotten hurt, but I had no idea how I got hurt.

Emmett's face fell.

"Let's not talk about that right now," he said, "In fact, let's not talk at all."

He then captured my lips in his and began to kiss me passionately. I let it drop for now, and kissed him back.

After we broke apart, Emmett cupped my face in his hands.

"Rosalie, there is something I need to explain to you," he said cautiously.

"Ok?" I responded.

"Well, you got hurt really badly so Carlisle kind of…well, he couldn't do anything to save you, so he…well…hebityouandnowyour'reavampire…I AM SO SORRY!"

"Excuse me? I'm a what?!"

"Well, a vampire?"

"A vampire?! What the hell, Emmett, do I really look that stupid?"

But as I said this, everything started to add up. Everything was louder , my eye sight was beyond perfect, and my skin was absolutely flawless, scars that I had before were no longer visible.

Emmett just sat there with a regretful look on his face.

"So I'm really a vampire?" I whispered.

Emmett nodded, "I am so sorry Rose, I am so selfish."

I took Emmett's hand in mine.

"No Emmett, you are the most amazing person I know. Never say that again, you are not selfish."

"But I am Rosalie, I dragged you into my life when I knew there was going to be serious complications and now I let you become eternally damned to this existence."

"I could never be damned to anything if I was with you. I could burn in hell, and as long as you were with me, it would be heaven."

For the next half hour Emmett explained to me all about my new existence. I learned about our diet, as well as my knew abilities. Apparently he and his family did not drink humans but sustained themselves off of animal blood instead. This made me glad, but I still was not crazy about drinking blood period. Although Emmett said that it wouldn't be a problem once I went hunting, and my instincts kicked in.

"Emmett?" I asked after he was done with his explanation.

"Yeah babe?"

"What happened to me…you know, how did I get so hurt that Carlisle had to bite me?"

Emmett stiffened.

"Rose, do you really want to know, I mean it is probably better that you don't even remember it."

"No Em, I need to know how I…well, how I died."

"Well, somehow, during school Royce, kidnapped you and took you to this desolate cottage in the woods, and that's when, well, he hurt you," Emmett carefully explained.

It all came flooding back. James. The woods. Driving back with the creepy man. Royce branding, torturing and finally raping me. All the horrific memories flooded my mind in vivid detail. It was like I was reliving the whole experience in high def.

"What happened to Royce?" I asked numbly.

"Jasper and I killed him," Emmett replied.

I just nodded. I don't think that I could completely comprehend the fact that Royce was dead. He had been my tormentor all my life and to think that he was finally gone…it was just too surreal.

"Are you mad?" Emmett asked.

"God no Emmett, you just killed the man who ruined my childhood. I am glad he's dead."

"Oh ok, well good, I mean when you didn't say anything I just thought that maybe…"

I cut him off, "Emmett, I was silent because it was so much to take in. Royce has always controlled me, and I guess I always thought of him as immortal, you know, like for the rest of my life he would always be there, controlling me and using me. Now that he is gone I just feel so free. I haven't felt this way for a long time."

Emmett pulled me onto his lap and cradled me in his arms. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulders. I felt so secure. I knew that it would be a long time before I could get over what happened to me, but as long as Emmett was with me, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Rosalie," Emmett started, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I think that we should probably go hunting now."

"You mean for blood?" I asked stupidly. I mean we were vampires what else were we going to hunt for?

"Yes, for blood."

"Ok, lets go."

We set off into the woods behind the Cullen home. Emmett took my hand and we began running at impossible speed. In no more than 10 minutes we were about 45 miles away from Forks.

"Alright Rose, I want you to smell the air and tell me what you smell," Emmett said.

I timidly stuck my nose up and inhaled.

"I smell trees and nature things, I guess?" My observations came out more like a question than an actual statement.

"Concentrate harder," Emmett urged "Do you smell anything sweet?"

Now that he had mentioned it, I did smell something sweet. The scent was mouth watering.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, excitedly.

"Blood," Emmett replied "There is a heard of deer about a mile away. Follow me."

We took off running again, and soon we were crouched behind some brush, and a large heard of dear were about 200 feet away, grazing and lazing about. There smell was so enticing I didn't even wait for Emmett to give me further direction. I sprang from our spot and launched myself towards one of the bucks. It tried to take off, but I was too fast for it. I grabbed the animal by its neck and snapped it. Then I bit down on its throat and began greedily feasting off of it.

Blood was getting everywhere, but I didn't care. All my mind could focus on was the delicious liquid running down my throat, soothing the burning.

When the buck was completely dry I stood up and looked around. Emmett was nearby draining his own deer. He looked so graceful. He didn't spill a drop of blood, and my shirt was soaked in it. I was disgusting.

Suddenly Emmett's head snapped up and he looked at me. I cringed away. He must have thought I was absolutely feral the way I had hunted. I decided to run back to the Cullen house as fast as I could. I needed to get out of these clothes and get clean. The feeling of being dirty and disgusting was suffocating me.

I turned around and booked it for home. I heard Emmett call after me but I ignored him. I kept running until I reached the beautiful white mansion.

**Yeah Rosalie woke up! lol. **

IMPORTANT!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go to my poll and vote on what you would like me to write next. I really want to know what you all like to read so take a few seconds to vote PLEASE,

OK, enough of my begging. lol.

OOOOOHHH! One more thing, I finished my two shot, I lust you so much, it hurts. If you are a Jasper fan then you should read it. It is quite humorous.

Super love,

Kat


	15. Touch

**Rosalie's POV**

I sped through the doors of the Cullen home and up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and locked the it. I knew that Emmett could get in if he wanted to, but I hoped that he would respect my privacy.

I stripped myself of the bloody clothes and hopped into the shower. I turned it on as hot as it could go and stayed under the spray until the water eventually ran cold.

When I got out of the shower, I realized that I had forgotten to bring a towel or new clothes. Just as I thought of that, I heard a knock at the door.

"Rosalie, it's me," Alice spoke from the other side "I am setting a towel and clothes right outside the door for you."

"Thanks Alice," I replied quietly.

After I heard her footsteps trail down the hall I opened the door and snatched up the pile of clothes and towel. I quickly dried off and put on the outfit. I stepped outside of the bathroom and gasped.

"Emmett," I breathed.

Emmett was standing right in front of the door with his arms crossed around his chest. He looked angry.

"Come on Rosalie," Emmett commanded as he took my hand in his and pulled me down the hall and into his room.

He closed the door behind us and then pointed towards the couch. I sat down and looked at my hands. Emmett stood in front of me and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you run from me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I…I don't know," I lied.

I did know why. I ran because I couldn't face him after that feral display.

"Your lying, Rose, now, why did you run?"

"Because I behaved like an animal out there," I whispered "I made such a mess and I was disgusting."

"God damnit, Rose," Emmett yelled as he through his hands up into the air.

I cringed back, put my hands in front of my face, closed my eyes, and readied myself for the blow. But none came.

I peaked through my fingers and saw that Emmett's face had softened.

"You thought I was going to hit you, didn't you?" Emmett said softly.

I just nodded.

I soon felt Emmett sit down on the couch and pull me on to his lap. He rocked me softly, and took my face in one of his giant hands.

"Rosalie, I swear to you that I will never touch you the way he did. When I touch you, I touch you out of love. Even when I get frustrated with you, I will never touch you any other way. The reason I got mad just now is because I thought we were finally making progress and I finally got you to believe that you are more than worthy of my love. It hurts me so much when you berate yourself like you do. Please Rose, all I want is for you to love yourself the way I love you."

If I could cry, there would be tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, it's just, for the majority of my life I had been taught to believe I was a disgusting slut who didn't deserve anything. It's hard to just change that idea of myself that has been embedded into my mind for so long."

"I know, sweetie, I know. I am just asking you to try for me, ok?"

I simply nodded and brought my lips to his. Our kiss quickly grew passionate, and I felt Emmett's tongue lick at my lower lip. I opened my mouth for him and he gently slid his tongue in. I turned around in his lap so I was straddling him and he put his hands on my hips. I gently applied pressure to his groin and he moaned in my mouth, but then broke our kiss.

"You are going to be the death of me Rosalie," he panted.

I just giggled and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I whispered.

The next few weeks move by quickly. The town of Forks assumed I was dead, and Royce's remains were found in the burned cabin. The Cullens and I moved to a desolate place in Alaska so I could live out my newborn year without temptation.

It was amazing getting to know all the Cullens. Alice and I had hit it off very well. We both loved to shop and dress up Bella. Edward and I had become really close. He was like the big brother I had always wanted. I still was not too close to Bella or Jasper, but they were always nice. I have to admit though, Jasper did sometimes get on my nerves. Anytime I had a flashback he would know and tell Emmett. I know he means well, but I don't want Emmett to worry, I have been trying so hard to get over Royce and I don't want him thinking that I am back tracking.

As far as Esme and Carlisle go, I probably have become the closest to Esme. She reminds me so much of my mother and she knows exactly what I went through. Living with the Cullens has been a dream come true. Never in my life would I have thought I would have such an amazing family.

**Emmett's POV**

We had been in Alaska for about 3 weeks. Rosalie seemed to be doing well, but I was still worried about her. At the moment she was out hunting with Esme and Bella.

"Edward, Jasper, can you guys come in here for a second?" I called from my room.

Both of my brothers were there in the blink of an eye. The came into my room and sat on the couch.

"What's up?" asked Jasper.

"Have Rose's flashbacks gotten any better?" I said, getting straight to the point.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other solemnly.

"Emmett, these things take time, she has been through so much, she is not going to get better just like-"

"Are they getting better?" I asked more forcefully.

Jasper shook his head.

"Thanks guys," I said as I left the room.

I walked down to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in and sat down in front of his desk.

"What's the matter, son?" Carlisle asked, setting his paper work aside.

"Carlisle, how did you make Esme get better?" I asked.

He chuckled and leaned back into his chair.

"The thing about mental disorders, Emmett, is that they take time and patients to cure."

"What do you mean mental disorder?"

"Rosalie has Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Esme had that right after I changed her. It will get better over time, but it will never fully go away. The flashbacks will start to fade, but even now Esme has a flashback."

"What can I do when she has them. I feel so helpless."

"Unfortunately there isn't much you can do. You just have to distract her, and remind her how much we love her and hope that that works."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Just be patient with her, Emmett, she will overcome this."

"I will. And I kind of have one more question. Well, how will I know…or when is it ok to, well, erm, you know, make love?"

Carlisle smiled slyly at me.

"You'll know when the time is right son, or you can always ask Alice," He laughed.

**As you may have noticed this story is winding down :(. But all good things must come to an end. And with an end comes a new beginning, such as a new story. :)**

**POLL!! **

What should I write next? You decide. I am very pleased with everyone who has voted so far. You guys are great, but I would really like some more votes to see where everyone lies.

**Yours truly, **

Kat


	16. Epilogue

**Umm, yeah, so I am not dead, but college has kept me pretty damn busy. Papers and art projects and such, which has limited my updating. Sorry :( but it cannot be helped. **

**Emmett's PO**V

I walked into my bedroom and saw Rose lying on the bed. She was curled up in the fetal position looking out the window. She had on jet black sweat yoga pants with a black camisole, and she never looked more lovely. I walked over to the bed and climbed up next to her. I pulled her into my chest and placed a tender kiss on her neck.

"Jasper said you were feeling kind of sad," I remarked.

Rosalie huffed and got up from the bed.

"Well Jasper can take his stupid power and shove it up his –"

"Rose," I interrupted "you know he only does it because he cares about you."

"Whatever."

I sighed and got off the bed. I walked over to where she was standing.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as put my arms around her waist.

"The past," she whispered.

I let out a breath and held her even tighter to me.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice and I were shopping at the mall. There was this new purse that Chanel came out that she just HAD to have.

We were sitting on a bench next to the fountain in the center of the mall.

"Uh, Alice, why are we just sitting here, don't you want to go get your purse?" I asked.

"All in due time, all in due time," Alice said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

Alice just winked at me and sat back in her seat. I sighed and crossed my arms.

About 5 minutes later, I heard the horrible music they were playing in the mall cut out, and Jack Johnson's song 'Better Together' started to play. I sat up and looked at Alice. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Then I saw the most precious sight ever. My Emmett, dressed in a tux, walking towards me, with a bouquet of red roses. If I was human I would be blushing red, people in the mall stopped what they were doing and stared at Emmett as he made his way over to me.

When he finally got to me, he dropped down on one knee. I immediately began to tear up.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," he began "I am no Edward or Jasper when it comes to stringing words together, but all I know is that I love you with all of my heart and that I we are so much better together, so would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

* * *

The wedding was perfect. Everything about this day was absolutely perfect. Emmett looked stunning in his tux the look in his golden eyes when he said 'I do' was one of pure love devotion. It made my heart melt with happiness.

Now we were at the hotel. We had barely made it through the threshold when Emmett's lips began to devour mine. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him press his arousal into my leg. He smiled against my lips and I felt his hands move to my shoulders, undoing the straps of my wedding dress and letting it pool at my feet.

I began to work at his tux. Cursing whoever decided that it should have so many layers. Hell I wasn't even wearing that much clothes. Finally Emmett's chest was bare to me. I traced the contours of his abdomen with my fingers, feeling him shudder under my touch.

I soon felt myself being lifted and carried over to the large king sized bed in the middle of the room. Emmett laid me down and crawled over me. He wasted no time with my bra, and before I could even blink I was exposed to him.

Embarrassment surged through my body. I brought my hands over and covered my chest. I closed my eyes and turned away from Emmett.

"Rose," Emmett sighed "You should know this by now, baby. There is nothing to be embarrassed about when you are with me. You are so beautiful, please, let me see you."

Emmett put his giant hands over mine and slowly guided them upwards and over my head. A huge boyish smile cam across his face as my breasts were revealed to him. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. If I had been human, I would have been blushing scarlet right now.

"You are so exquisite," Emmett breathed.

He bent his head down and took one of my hardened peaks into his mouth. My back arched and I let out a loud moan. I had never been touched like this before. I mean sure I have been touched, but not with such reverence. I was never treated like a priceless piece of art like the way I was being treated right now.

Soon Emmett began to kiss his way down my body. When he got to the edge of my panties he looked up at me. He slowly slid them off, never breaking eye contact.

I began to feel a bit nervous again. I was completely exposed to him. I was in the most vulnerable position possible. His hands massaged my upper thighs, slowly prying them apart, looking into my eyes the entire time.

"Spread you legs for me, baby," Emmett whispered.

I bit my lip and looked back at him nervously, but spread my legs slowly for him, exposing myself completely.

Emmett grinned and placed a kiss on the inside of my knee. He coaxed my legs up, so my knees were bent and my feet were flat on the bed. Then he began to trail kissed up my inner thighs until he got to my dripping wet center. My breathing hitched, realizing what he was about to do. I let out a loud moan as he started licking along my slit. He moved up and started sucking on my clit, while he stuck one, then two fingers in me. Emmett brought his face up from but his fingers kept pumping at an epic rate.

"Open your eyes, Rose. I want to watch you come for me. Come for me baby."

With those words I lost it.

"Emmett!" I screamed as I had my first orgasm rip through my body.

I felt Emmett's fingers continue to slowly pump as I rode out my orgasm. My breaths were coming out in pants as I cam down from my high.

"Oh my god, Emmett, that…was…just…I don't even know…"

"I know babe, I know," Emmett chuckled.

Emmett began to move again and situated himself so that he was at my entrance.

"Are you ready Rosalie?" he asked.

I nodded my head. I was ready. I wanted to be joined with him in all ways possible. Emmett slowly began to enter me. My back arched and my mouth opened, but the sound was caught in the back of my throat. I finally felt completely whole. Emmett and I fit perfectly together. It was like a big epiphany, with fire works. We both reached our orgasms at the same time, and I felt Emmett spill into me. He rolled off of me and brought me to his chest.

"You make me so happy, Rosalie," he said, as his breathing returned to normal.

"Oh Emmett," I sighed.

Never in my life had I thought that this would happen to me. Not the whole becoming a vampire, but just being with someone I loved in every way possible. My entire world had fallen into place, and I was completely at peace.

**THE END**

**(insert group aww).**

**ok so the story is done, but all good things must come to an end. Go check out my other stories too, Edward vs. Edward has a new chapter up :)**

**ALSO!!! IMPORTANT!! Please vote on my poll that will help me decide which I should write next. Thanks.**

**Love your incognito author,**

**Kat**


	17. What Next?

Hokay, here's the deal. I really want to start a new story. I want to thank you all for voting on my poll. As for the results, I think I will go for a Emmett/Bella story or a Bella/Carlisle story. But I want to here what you guys think as far as plot goes. What would you like to see?

Please let me know!!! And thanks so much for reading!


End file.
